Recovery
by Leela74
Summary: After Estel's ordeal at the hands of Deollyn, the elves in Rivendell are attempting to heal his wounded spirit. Will Estel recover from his ordeal, or will his hatred of men grow? Sequel to Just an Innocent Child!
1. Default Chapter

Well I'm back with the sequel to Just An Innocent Child. The first chapter is very short but the others will be longer. This first chapter is important to get the two main characters in place: Estel and Elrond. 

I would like to warn you that Gilraen - Estel's mother - will make an appearance in the story. I am well aware that in the Appendices it says that she lived in Rivendell with her son but I've changed that by saying that she remarried and has had another child. I just believe that you shouldn't mourn over your loved ones as they would expect you to go and live life to the full, and I've put Gilraen in this situation. However she doesn't appear in this chapter. 

Enough of my babble; on with the story!

  
  
  
  


~Recovery~

By Strider's Girl

  
  


Summary: After Estel's ordeal at the hand's of Deollyn, the elves are attempting to find the elf responsible for this whole escapade, but when there is no tracks to follow how will they find the one responsible? And what of Estel? Neglecting his family; he finds no solitude in Rivendell, except memories of bad times. Even in these turbulent times - with dark tidings from Mirkwood and the situation with the dragon - can Estel find the peace and quiet he needs to save his spirit from falling into darkness and misery for the rest of his life?

  
  


Chapter One: With Healing Brings a New Person

  
  


The fissures of sleep kept him in a world of pain and memories. Tossing and turning the ten-year old boy pulled the covers from him and swung his legs over the side of the bed staring into the blackness. His breathing came hard and he was panting as memories washed through his soul. 

Once again he had been dreaming about him. Since his captivity by Deollyn three weeks ago, Estel had been having constant nightmares about it. All he could remember was the pain and the fact that not all men were good and kind. His heart clenched in anger. 

He hated men; he hated himself. 

In truth his wounds that Deollyn had given him had healed, but his heart had hardly begun to heal. His heart was turned towards what the man had done to him and what it had taken from him. 

He had learnt that men were cruel and their hearts were not pure like the elves were. Men did not have the sense of goodness that elves had been born with. Yes, Men were weak to his eyes and he wished that he had never born to that abominable race.

Little Estel jumped from the side of his bed and slowly opened his door and peered out into the hallway. The lights were slowly dying down but it did not stop Estel from creeping down the barely lit hallway and running quickly down the stairs and out into the night. 

At last the boy came to the garden - one of his favourite places in Rivendell - and it was a place that brought him refuge in his mind. 

Scents of the surrounding wildlife soothed his mind and he curled up on the bench and fell asleep. 

When he woke he was surprised to find an elf sitting down next to him. 

"Estel? Why do you keep doing this?" the elf asked.

The boy did not answer. Since being returned to Rivendell Estel had not spoken to any elf apart from Elrond. It appeared he was the only one that could help the boy speak without fear.

The elf could not get through to the boy; instead he decided to pick him up and take him inside. The elf took the boy to Elrond who was in his study poring over ancient texts and attempting to put them in order.

"Father, its Estel. He's not responding again." 

Elrond looked up and his face grew sad. "Give him to me Elrohir." the elven lord said. 

Quickly Elrohir handed the boy to his father and left the study. 

"Oh, what has happened to you Estel?" Elrond asked. 

"He's taken everything from me. Everything. Men are evil. I wish I was not human." the boy murmured. 

Elrond blinked several times. Estel had never answered that question before when he'd asked at first. "You have no control over what race you are Estel. If I could I would grant you immortality. But I cannot." 

Estel tried to squirm away but Elrond stopped him. 

"What else troubles you?" 

Estel breathed in before answering slowly and carefully. "I wish to know who my parents are. Why did they not want me?" 

Elrond closed his eyes. He was afraid of this happening. Estel's mother Gilraen visited Rivendell frequently but the boy did not know that she was his mother. His father had been killed and he was buried here in Rivendell but the boy did not know that. Perhaps it would be better for Gilraen to come and live here; perhaps she could aid her son in his recovery. Elrond knew that Gilraen had recently remarried and that she had had a son, though he did not know the exact details. 

"They did want you Estel, but there were circumstances that prevented you from living with them. Your mother comes here frequently to see you but you did not know that. Would you like your mother to come and live here?" 

"Yes, I would like that." the boy answered.

"Then I will see what I can do." 

Silently the elven lord thought: Perhaps with Gilraen here she can help bring Estel's healing to bear and turn him into a new person who does not hate men.

  
  


TBC

  
  


I do not own any of these characters! Don't tell sue me! Tell me your thoughts instead!


	2. No Longer Who We Remember Him To Be

A/N) Hello again! First let me get this straight for Elemmire who asked me about Estel's parents: 

It says in Appendix A in the 'Tale of Aragorn and Arwen' that after Arathorn's death Gilraen took her infant son, Aragorn, to Rivendell. So she still lives. Later on in that tale Aragorn confines in Gilraen about his love for Arwen after he meets her at twenty years of age. So sometime in his childhood in Rivendell Gilraen must have come into it. Gilraen dies when Aragorn is in his late fifties early sixties in the town she lives in Eriador. So Gilraen is not killed with Arathorn she lives but we don't know what happens to her, so I have given her a new life with a new husband and another child. I am trying to keep the timeline as accurate as possible when it says about her staying with Estel in Rivendell, which is why she has been put into this story to make sure that it happens. I hope that clears everything up for the readers who didn't know much about Gilraen's existence during her son's childhood. 

Secondly this chapter would've been uploaded on Sunday but unfortunately I was unable to. I have a good excuse: - I saw Return of the King! Yay! I came home and couldn't stop thinking about it, so naturally I didn't even think of putting this up on Sunday. Now that ROTK is out of the way I should find less time thinking about it and more time writing. Enough of my blabber. 

  
  


Well onto the story!

Reunion

By Strider's Girl

Chapter 2: No Longer Who We Remember Him To Be

  
Messages had been sent out to the town where Gilraen had last been known to be living. A messenger had come from Gilraen bringing a letter from her. 

  
Master Elrond of Rivendell

  


I am terribly concerned about the recent news of Estel: I cannot even begin to comprehend what he may be going through. You stated in your letter that you wanted to know if it is possible for me to come to Rivendell and aid in Estel's healing. 

I would be pleased to see my son again, but you may have heard I have recently re-married and had another child - a boy, Lathear - he is only eight months old; I do not wish to leave him at such a tender age. However I am agreeing to come to Estel and I will bring Lathear with me; my husband will remain behind. 

I would like an escort to bring me to Rivendell for I fear of evil roaming the lands after what happened to Estel. I do have some concerns to ask you before I meet Estel again. 

Hoping all is well with you.

Sincerely 

Gilraen, Maid of Eriador

  


Elrond sent Elladan and Glorfindel to escort the woman to Rivendell, and the two elves had yet to return. Estel on the other hand had remained hidden away in his room each day, only emerging when he was forced to bathe. 

It was more then two weeks after Gilraen's letter that she came to Rivendell, a baby boy held tightly in her arms as she walked through the gleaming gardens taking in everything. 

Elrond met her on the precipice of the porch into the main hall. He bowed low and kissed her hand. He welcomed little Lathear into his home and he led the woman and child into the house and bid them sit down in one of the comfy chairs.

All servants were bidden to leave and Elrond began his tale of what had happened to Estel. Gilraen listened taking in everything he said and shaking her head at the end, unable to believe that someone had done something like that to a child. 

"Where is he?" she asked.

"In his room. He hardly speaks to anyone. We do not know what we can do about it." Elrond said. "I was hoping that perhaps you could bring him out of his shell. I do not wish to tell him of his true ancestry yet. It would frighten him more. I suppose you can tell him of Arathorn but not of who he is and what he is."

"Then I will do that." Gilraen said, "Please look after Lathear. I do not want him to feel unloved by the presence of my child."

  
  


*****

  
  


Gilraen was led to Estel's room and she was left alone. 

He hand lay on the door, not wanting to open it, fearing what she may see. Her fears passed and she edged the door open and peered inside. 

It was dark, curtains were drawn across the wide balcony, and clothes littered the floor. Her eyes sought out her son and then she him laying unmoving staring into the darkness. She stepped into the room and moved closer not daring to breathe. 

"Estel?" she whispered. She sat on the edge of the bed and rested a hand on her son's chest. The soft touch jerked him back to awareness. His eyes widened as he took in the form of the woman in front of him. He edged back nearly falling off the bed, but Gilraen leaned forward and grasped him pulling him back. 

"You do not need to be afraid of me." she said. "I.... am.... your mother." 

They sat in the darkness studying one another; then Estel broke the silence. "You can't be. I didn't think you wanted me." 

Gilraen sighed. She'd been afraid of this."I do want you Estel." she pulled him into a hug and grasped him tight. She had not cuddled her child in eight years. "Estel, things happened that meant you had to come here for protection. I didn't want you to see evil in the world; I wanted you to have a calm and peaceful life. I thought I'd given it to you, but it seems that evil can reach you anywhere. I will stay with you for as long as you want me to." 

"Forever?" the boy asked hopefully. 

"Yes, forever." Gilraen murmured, knowing that Lathear would have to be taken back to her husband in Eriador. She would stay with her son. As long as it was necessary.

  
  


*****

With Gilraen in Rivendell and Lathear taken home by Sîrfalas, Estel began to emerge from his room more often and began to talk more. However Elrond could see that his foster son was not fully recovered though he was getting there. Though the elf lord could see that Estel held a deep hatred for men nevertheless. Whenever the Rangers or any men were mentioned he would spit and make rude comments in elvish; it was apparent that Estel had not forgiven men for what had happened to him, and it seemed he never would.

Weeks went by and Estel made an unusual request to the elven lord. 

"Father," he said, "I wish to learn how to defend myself. Not with bows but with swords." 

Gilraen was present to this and gave a little shocked reaction but did not say anything. Instead she listened to Elrond's kind words. 

"Estel - my son - I see in your heart that you wish this. I can understand your reasons but I see no need for it. But I see that your heart wants this; therefore under the training of Elladan and Elrohir I will allow you to learn the art of sword-fighting. I am reluctant but I believe you are capable. I will arrange for you to take up lessons." 

The boy then left the room leaving Elrond and Gilraen alone. 

"I'm not sure about Estel learning how to use a sword. I would not let him." she voiced. 

"He wishes it and I'm sure I cannot stop him. Asking to do something like that shows he is recovering, though I know that he still dislikes men. I do not think we can heal that from him until he is old enough." 

Gilraen sighed. "I wish none of this had happened." 

"So do I but I cannot change what has transpired. We must wait." 

"He is not who I remember him to be." the woman replied. "When I last saw him he was full of light and laughter, now he is just a shadow of his former self."

"He is healing, quicker then I thought him to do. Hopefully he will be back to normal in time and maybe you can go home." 

Gilraen shook her head. "No, I can't. I promised Estel that I'd stay with him forever. He asked me to." 

"You won't always." 

"I know, but it's the least I can do for now while he is like this. Maybe he will let me go one of these days." 

TBC

The next chapter of 'Recovery' hopefully will be up on 24th of December or Boxing Day. The next chapter should be the last one, also there will be a short preview of "The Forge of Friendship" which is the continuation of Estel's hatred for men into his early twenties and will therefor be known as Aragorn in the next story not Estel. Hopefully that won't confuse you too much! See you all real soon! 


	3. At Last the Pain is Fading

A/N) So this is the final chapter of Recovery. There is a preview of my next story at the bottom; so I hope you enjoy this final installment of 'Recovery' and join me for the sequel 'The Forge of Friendship'. 

  
  


A big thank-you goes to all my reviewers and anyone who has read this but not reviewed! Thank you for the continued support! 

  
  


Onto the final chapter! 

  
  


Recovery

Chapter 3

At Last the Pain is Fading

  
  


Since Gilraen's promise to Estel that she would stay with him forever, the boy had improved rapidly, though the elves had seen him tearful at times. It was now five months since his ordeal and Elrond had at last managed to get his sons to give Estel training in the art of sword-fighting. 

It was early April that his first lesson took place. Estel was now eleven years old. 

The first day of his training was cool, and puffy clouds could be seen in the sky; the sun was shining onto the earth, warming the surface. 

Estel was taken by the twins into a clearing of the forest - far away from where Dilir was murdered, so not to bring painful memories up for him. 

While Elladan explained a few rules to the boy, Elrohir unsheathed a sword, that had been made especially by the elven smiths in Rivendell for Estel. It was not heavy as a normal sword.

Once the initial explanations had been done, the twins demonstrated to Estel how to hold a sword properly; and how to move without dropping it. 

Estel followed each of the twin's advice, both of them trying to outdo the other. This caused Estel to become confused and he eventually stopped and said: "I'm not learning anything if you try and outdo each other." 

Elrohir nodded. "He's right. Perhaps we should do this properly." 

Elladan agreed no matter how much he enjoyed trying to outwit his brother. However Estel's recovery was important. At least he was talking to them again. 

Next the twin's showed Estel how to parry from people attacking him, and how to defend when he was trapped. 

Elladan lunged at the boy, intending to hit him on his shoulder (not forcefully) but so to disarm him, while Elrohir could move in for the kill. However Estel surprised them both by dropping to his knees and rolling to the side, as Elladan lunged forward. The ensuring mess that followed showed both the twins cut on the shoulders and cheek. 

"Where did you learn to do that?" Elrohir asked, rubbing his hand over the bleeding cheek. 

"It came naturally. I just did what my heart told me to do." Estel replied. 

"That's impossible!" Elrohir said, "Skills like that don't come naturally! Unless you are directly descended....." an elbow in his side prevented the elf from saying any further. 

Elladan grabbed his brother aside and whispered harshly in elvish: "Don't say anymore! You very well know who Estel is! Have you forgotten who are little brother really is? He is directly descended from Numenor! Don't forget he's not meant to know until he is old enough to understand!" 

"I wasn't going to tell him!" 

"He might guess if you drop enough clues! Honestly talking about his ancestry in front of him! You're an idiot sometimes, you know that don't you Elrohir!" 

"Are you two going to continue on arguing all day or are you going to teach me?" Estel asked, from where he remained standing. 

"Alright." the twins replied, their argument forgotten. 

The twins gave Estel more and more things to do, but still the boy showed that he had a great instinct of when to move and parry, and defend himself. By the end of his first session, Estel had shown himself to be an adequate swordsman at the tender age of eleven! Something the twins had never seen of a human before. 

Both of the twins were nursing sore cuts and bruises that Estel had inflicted upon them, and he was not even hurt. 

  
  


*****

  
  


A few weeks passed and the twins continued to train Estel in the art of sword-fighting, until they could no longer teach him, as he kept besting them at whatever they did. Elrond was pleased with Estel's progress but still worried because the boy showed no love towards men, only hatred. Indeed he dreaded the day when he would have to tell the boy his true ancestry. 

Gilraen remained in Rivendell but as the weeks went by she found that Estel no longer needed her. However she would not return to home; she would stay with her son, no matter how much she wanted to be with her family. 

It was some weeks later that Elrond found Estel sitting at his window gazing outwards a small smile sitting across his features. It was the first one they had seen in many days; one that showed peace and happiness.

Estel looked up at his foster father as the elven lord sat down beside him. 

"It's been six months." the boy stated. 

Elrond paused before speaking. Six months! Six months since Estel's ordeal. In fact it was six months today that Estel had been taken by Deollyn and his men. 

"And what do you feel when you recall that experience?" Elrond asked. 

"Darkness. Pain." Estel replied, "I feel angry and hatred still. Something tells me that I should not feel that, but I can't help not liking men. My opinion will never change. I'm glad I'm not anyone worth while in this world to men; for if I was I would feel disgusted at what fate has chosen to throw at me. I cannot bring myself to forgive them. Men are evil." 

Elrond had been afraid of this. Estel could not forgive no matter how many times Elrond had tried to explain to him that he was important though not in clear words. Now Estel was saying he was glad that he was no one important. What would happen when Elrond told him of his true lineage? Would Estel be able to forgive him for what he had done? Hidden from him and made him believe? 

No, he would not think of this now. It was not yet Estel's time, not yet. He would wait, wait and see what transpired in the years to come. Now he could only comfort the boy. 

Before he could speak, Estel continued: "I'm at peace. The memory is still there, but its dying. I am healing but it will be long time till I am at peace with myself. You won't leave me?" 

"No. I will stay. As will your mother and your brothers. We will not let anything harm you again." Elrond said, hoping that he would not harm the boy later on in his life. 

At least now Estel was healed from his ordeal; it was still there, but he had brought himself back and made a new life. 

Who knew what the future would bring for Estel? Who knew what would happen when he found out who he was? Who knew how he would take it? 

The elven lord dreaded that day. 

For now he was content. Content that Estel was healed. 

Happy that Rivendell could live in peace. 

Something still troubled him: the murderer had not been found by anyone. They had not found any trace. Whatever had happened to the elf, then he was gone, probably biding his time. 

He would not let him get near Estel again. Never again. 

Never........

  
  


And so here is the End.

  
  
  
  


Well as you can guess they still have not found the 'Shadow Elf' so he is still running about. The bad news for the next story is that the 'Shadow Elf' is not going to be in it and his part in the tale will be finished in the next story after 'The Forge of Friendship'. You can probably guess by now that this is forming into my own little series of stories, and yet I don't have a name for the series. So does anyone have any idea what I can call the series? 

  
  


But without further ado I give you a small summary of what the third story is about: 

  
  


-The Forge of Friendship-

  
  


Summary: Sequel To Just An Innocent Child and Recovery. Estel has just been told of his true heritage and is appalled of what is expected of him. With Gandalf, Aragorn journeys to Mirkwood where he meets Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, only to discover that the Prince holds a deep loathing for men himself. However men are attacking the elves intending to claim the elven lord's treasure. When Legolas is taken by them, Aragorn must either infiltrate the men's camp and save the Prince, or turn away from the elf that dislikes him. Even if he decides to infiltrate the men's camp, will Legolas trust him enough to allow the human to help him? 

  
  


This story I am hoping to get the first chapter up sometime in the first week of January. It will be at the most nine chapters long, depending if I stick with my ordinary plan (which I know I won't!). 

  
  


In case you are wondering why I am sidetracking from the 'Shadow-elf', it is because I need to set up the friendship of Aragorn and Legolas before going onto the next story. It's so that Legolas can understand why Aragorn is like he is, and how he gets to trust him. So in a way it is essential. The story after that I am taking Aragorn back to Rivendell where he is forced to confront his fears. 

  
  


But as I say 'The Forge of Friendship' is important, so please stick with me because everything will be revealed in the fourth story. 

  
  


I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year! 

  
  


Namárië! 

  
  



End file.
